1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns sockets for vehicle passenger compartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
These so-called “12 volt” sockets, although they also accommodate voltages of 24 V, enable connection of electrical devices such as GPS devices, baby bottle heaters, electrical converters or chargers, etc.
There is known for this purpose a product of the applicant. This socket, situated at the level of or under the dashboard of the vehicle, comprises four components: a cap, a holding body comprising a so-called “negative” electrical connection tongue, a ring with an integrated connection body and a so-called “positive” electrical connection tongue. On opening the cap, the user can plug in one of their electrical devices.
The disadvantage of this product is that it is compatible only with vehicles manufactured by a limited number of motor vehicle manufacturers. Thus the socket body of the product is designed to accept only the appropriate negative electrical connection tongue.
A parallel product intended for another motor vehicle manufacturer comprises nine components, but those of these components that are similar to those of the first socket have different dimensions. The product matches the dimensions of the dashboard, its interior layout and the manufacturer's design. At nine, the number of components is relatively high, which generates costs, notably for the manufacture and inventory management of all these parts. Likewise, the socket body for the vehicles of this manufacturer is designed to accept only the negative electrical connection tongue designed for those vehicles. The same disadvantage applies to other manufacturers supplied with vehicle passenger compartment sockets by the applicant.
The same situation may arise for other suppliers of sockets for vehicles, who must then produce a plurality of different products for the various manufacturers, although the components of those products are similar.